Vilena Donton
|Base ID = }} Vilena Donton is an Imperial warrior and the Fighters Guild's Guildmaster. She can be found at the headquarters of the Chorrol Fighters Guild, or inside her home. Background Vilena is the mother of two sons: Viranus Donton and his then-deceased older brother Vitellus. Vitellus died during a contract involving Azani Blackheart. Ever since his death, Vilena has slacked on her duties as Guildmaster and refuses to send her younger son Viranus on any further jobs, fearing that something will happen to him as well. Her new attitude has caused many members of the guild to worry. The guild has always been connected to the Donton family, and with her refusal to let her son work, there is no leadership. Most of her duty has been taken up by Modryn Oreyn, another member of the Guild. Interactions Vilena is one of the people who can accept new members into the guild. She will not accept any player with either high infamy or a bounty on their heads. When the Hero reaches the rank of Journeyman, they will be pointed to Vilena to discuss how the actions of one guild member affects the guild as a whole; she will then point the Hero to Modryn and continue her daily routine. After the discovery of her son at Forsaken Mine, Vilena will blame the Hero and demote them (and fire Modryn for his part). From this point on, she has a very poor relationship with the Hero, and will not initiate further dialogue with them. After the demotion, several guild members start working in secret behind Vilena's back to find out what really happened to Viranus and the other guild members at Forsaken Mine. They start looking for ways to stop the Blackwood Company from stealing any more contracts. After the Hero stops the Blackwood Company and kills their leaders, they will reveal the truth. Despite being angry over the Hero defying her commands, she will see that her overprotective attitude was killing the guild and that it is time she stepped down and place a member who can lead the guild in charge. She will promote the Hero to Master and restore Modryn's rank before retiring. Unfinished Business Vilena Donton sends the Hero to Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol. He tells them that a rather undependable Guildmate named Maglir has defaulted on a contract to recover a journal from a mine infested with undead. The Hero must locate Maglir and find out why he has not returned to Chorrol. The Hist Furious with the Blackwood Company's vile illegal activities, Modryn Oreyn sends the Hero into their base to defeat Ri'Zakar and destroy the dangerously powerful Hist. Expelled From The Fighters Guild If another guild member is killed or stolen from, the violator is temporarily suspended from the guild until the actions are amended. Dialogue "Greetings. How may I help you? Are you perhaps interested in joining the Fighters Guild?" :Fighters Guild "The Fighers Guild is a brotherhood of warriors. We provide a service to Tamriel, lending steel and shield to those who need our help. Whether that means ridding a town of an invading menace or protecting a helpless mage, we'll take the contract." Joining the Fighters Guild "Greetings. How may I help you? Are you perhaps interested in joining the Fighters Guild?" :Join the Fighters Guild "The Fighters Guild is always looking for new members. If you've got a clean record, and don't have a bounty on your head, we may be able to use you. Are you interested in joining?" ::I'm not interested. "It's your choice, of course. If you should change your mind, feel free to speak to me again about it." ::Yes. Sign me up. "Excellent. You are now an Associate in the Fighters Guild. You should report to either Azzan in Anvil or Burz gro-Khash in Cheydinhal for contracts." :::Advancement "You will advance through the ranks of the Fighters Guild when you have proven your merit. As you complete contracts and fulfill your duties, you'll be promoted to the next station, accepting the associated duties and responsibilites. Be aware, though, that your rank can be stripped for failure to uphold the tenets of the guild, or at the sole discretion of the guildmaster." :::Fighters Guild "See Azzan in Anvil or Burz gro-Kash in Cheydinhal for contracts." "Just do your job." Appearances * de:Vilena Donton es:Vilena Donton ru:Вилена Донтон pl:Vilena Donton Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters